Comment effrayer les touristes (ou pas)
by Dr MAD and Co
Summary: Comme y a pas de raisons que seul Arceus ai le droit de faire un règlement, voici celui de Giratina... Voyez-vous même sur mon profil... Bonne lecture.


**Merci aux lecteurs et à ceux qui mettent des reviews. Nouvelle fiction qui m'a prise comme ça... Bonne lecture à tous et à plus!  
**

* * *

Comment effrayer les touristes (ou pas) dans la Grotte Retour par Giratina.

1) Faites le plus de bruit possible afin de préparer mentalement ces sales ordures d'humains à se prendre la raclée de leur vie pour avoir oser pénétrer dans la Grotte Retour.

2) Ne faites pas de bruits et attaquez direct avec une attaque Revenant bien placée, pour les voir s'effondrer sous la violence du coup (et appelez le croque-mort).

3) Chargez avant de vous rendre compte que le groupe d'humains fait partie de la Team Rocket...

4) ...Combattez un long moment...

5) ...Et maudissez Giovanni d'avoir eut cette putain de Master Ball sur lui.

6) Montrez-vous sous forme d'ombre, histoire que les gens sachent que vous les voyez sans qu'ils vous voient, ce qui va les faire flipper à mort.

7) Lancez une attaque Revenant...

8) ...Ah merde, le pokémon était de type Normal...

9) ...Bon, utilisons Dracosouffle à la place, ça revient au même.

10) Foncez en hurlant avant de tomber sur... Arceus ?!

11) Foncer en hurlant pour défoncer Dialga qui a eut le culot de se pointer par-là.

12) Foncer en hurlant pour tomber sur Shaymin...

13) ...Et passez le reste de votre journée au Centre Pokémon après lui avoir marché dessus par accident, ce qui a occasionné une attaque Fulmigraine faisant s'écrouler le plafond et ayant causé des lésions internes du cerveau.

14) Utilisez une Aurasphère qui se résultera par le cri : 'La Team Rocket s'envole vers d'autres cieux !' des trois personnages qui sont venus dans les coins.

15) Foncez en hurlant pour défoncer Palkia qui a eut le culot de se pointer par-là...

16) ...Ca marche aussi avec les deux ensembles, ça fera juste un peu plus mal.

17) Foncez en hurlant pour vous prendre les pattes dans une attaque Noeud Herbe et échouez-vous lamentablement sur le sol face à Flo, la championne de type Plante.

18) Foncez en hurlant pour vous ramasser contre le champ de force de Mewtwo qui s'est trompé de coin.

19) Ne faites pas de bruits et laissez-vous directement tomber sur la tête de Peter du Conseil 4 qui vous cherche désespérément pour compléter son équipe...

20) ...Et nettoyez le sang qui s'est collé à vos pattes avant de virer ce qu'il reste du maître Dragon et de ses feu pokémons.

21) Maudissez le Milobellus de Cynthia qui vous a décroché un beau Laser Glace dans la tronche alors que vous étiez même pas prêt à combattre.

22) Flanquez Hélio dans le passage du Monde Inversé pour qu'il arrête de vous faire chier sur ses théories d'un monde sans émotions (sérieux ! Pourquoi l'ai-je amené chez moi ? Je pensais à quoi ce jour-là?!).

23) Foncez sans crier sur les touristes suite à une extinction de voix.

24) Tabassez les gens en les flanquant contre un mur (Surtout s'il s'agit de Diamant et de Perle).

25) Evitez Pluton et faites-lui un croche-patte sournois avec votre queue à l'occasion pour détruire sa machine de contrôle...

26) ...Ratez votre coup et finissez contrôlé par Pluton...

27) ...Et réveillez-vous en train de faire copin-copin avec un Laporeille dans la Pension Pokémon le temps qu'il cherche d'autres légendaires à contrôler de la même manière.

28) Utilisez Revenant pour éviter une attaque Blizzard de Candice...

29) ...Frappez le pokémon actif...

30) ...Et finissez congelé par le reste de son équipe.

31) Foncez sur Platina qui demande à son Pingoléon d'utiliser Effort...

32) ...Dommage, Vive-Attaque n'a pas d'effets sur moi...

33) ...Mais Aqua-Jet si ! Aïe ! Où est le Centre Pokémon le plus proche ?

34) Renvoyez Hélio d'un coup de queue dans le Monde Inversé (faut absolument que je me rappelle comment j'avais coincé Palkia et Dialga la dernière fois...) alors qu'il recommençait ses théories sur un monde sans danger (non, attends, c'est dans Code Lyoko ça!).

35) Ne faites rien du tout parce que vous n'étiez pas dans la Grotte Retour à ce moment, et attendez vous à balayer les canettes de Coke des touristes...

36) ...Et les emballages des hamburgers ou des pizzas...

37) ...Et finissez avec du fromage pestilentiel sur les ailes.

38) Foncez en hurlant sur Zéro qui cherche un 'ji-ra-ty-na' à combattre.

39) Hurlez sans foncer sur Articuno qui vous a bloqué dans votre élan par une belle attaque de type Glace.

40) Fuyez à mort Red et ses putains de pokémons pour rentrer dans Arceus (« Chouette », l'humain a-t-il dit, « deux pour le prix d'un ! »).

41) Attendez-vous à donner la frousse de votre vie à celui qui se pointe...

42) ...Avant de vous rendre compte que c'était Darkrai...

43) ...Et que du coup, c'est VOUS qui avez passé la journée à faire des cauchemars...

44) Foncez en hurlant sur le nouveau venu avant de vous rendre compte que c'est Sacha Ketchum...

45) ...Et finissez électrisé par son pikachu qui lui, a trop bien eut peur.

46) Foncez en hurlant et étalez-vous sur le set de pokéballs de collection de James...

47) ...Forcez-les toutes...

48) ...Et écoutez-le se lamenter de la perte de toutes ses pokéballs, notamment la luxe ball...

49) ...Ah, j'en avais oubliée une...

50) ...Ouvrons-là pour le fun...

51) QULBUTOKEEEEEEE !

52) Expliquez au public que si vous avez fait cette liste, c'était pour contrer le règlement d'Arceus (voir autre fiction du même auteur, cintré entre nous!).

53) Et foncez en hurlant sur l'auteur pour le terroriser.

54) **Erreur 500**

55) Revenez-en à vos Wattwatts...

56) Rentrez dans Arceus...

57) ...Et prenez-vous des attaques parce qu'il a le droit de faire ce qu'il veut et que je n'ai pas le droit de le chasser de chez moi selon lui…

58) Etalez-vous lamentablement face à Perle, Diamant et Platina après un réveil matinal trop difficile...

59) ...Et finissez votre nuit sans vous préoccuper de Regigigas qui souhaite se battre.

60) Foncez sur May en hurlant...

61) ...Puis arrêtez-vous à cause de la bonne odeur...

62) ...Et éventrez son sac pour d'éventuelles pastilles au miel.

63) Evitez Mitsumi et Hareta à tous prix (l'autre histoire vous le confirmera)...

64) ...Prenez-vous la Master Ball qu'elle a accidentellement laissée tomber...

65) ...Et finissez ce règlement avec une poisse légendaire que vous pourrez écrire sur votre CV.


End file.
